This invention relates to the use of certain phosphorodiamidate compounds as herbicides.
Dutch patent application 67.00910 discloses a series of nematocidal phosphoro mono- and diamidothioates. Russian patent 491,647 discloses a process for preparation of phosphorodiamidothioates which are said to possess various types of biological activity.